Amnesia
by doctorwhofangirl1015
Summary: It had been a year since Loki's defeat and the avengers have had normal days for a team of heroes. Tony has been kidnapped. A months later the team meats a amnesic bookstore owner who has many secrets to hide named Anthony.
1. Prolouge

AN: Well this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean or else you'll hurt this 15 year old's feelings.

Andy: Don't belive her, she's trying to get pity and she doesn't care about your opinions only if they're good. Oh and don't believe anything she says she's probably lying.

*Totaly real tears in eyes* Oh Andy you wound me so.

A: Do I look like i care?

Moving to more important things.*pause* The terrifying warnings and disclaimers.

Warning: This might or might not contain yaoi depending on what you people think and if there is no yaoi there is going to be no pairing so deal with it except a few which I like, some characters might be OOC, many mispelling due to me not having spell check, and an OC although a not very important one...

A: Hey!

Maybe spanish and horribly translated other languages.

Moving onto the disclaimer. Whatever pops out sadly does not belong to me.

A: You better be glad if she did it'll be full of many things no normal person would think about and might scar children 14 or under.

Oh and I might put coments here and there.

_'thinking'_

_**"through phone or JARVIS"**_

**"another laguage"**

Prologue

Tony was sick today. Naturaly Fury had said he was a liability to the team. So when Manhattan was being threatened by alien pickles (A: "pickles really?"..."What it's the first thing that came into mind") Tony had to stay behind although he put up a fight.

"It's just a cold why couldn't I go," grumbled Tony who was currently on the couch surrounded by warm blankets, with the TV remote in his hand, watching the news.

_**"Sir, you have a higher temperature than usualy, it was recomended you do not endanger yourself when weakened"**_

"Alright but I won't make it any easier for you,"Tony said. He waited for a response, there was none. The lights suddenly went dark. Tony knowing something was wrong stood and looked for a weapon he could use. He saw none. _'Well I'm screwed.' _There was a crash coming from the elevator, quickly turning to grab two glasses from his bar he turned back to see a man holding a pipe in his hands. The last thing he saw was the man's wicked smile.

With the Avengers around the time JARVIS was diconected.

They had just finshed fighting all the pickles they headed back to their rendezvous when there was a call from JARVIS. Steve soon picked up, confused.

_**"Mr. Rogers there has been a problem at the Avengers tower my connection to it was cut off, I am concerned for Mr. Stark, I suggest you hurry,"**_JARVIS said in a worried tone.(A: He's a A.I. how can he have feelings. "In my fic he will have feelings plus my fic my rules")

"We have to go NOW,"Steve said in an urgent tone.

The rest of the avengers understood and soon packed and left towards the soon as they got there they hurried to where they left Tony. When they got there they stared, there appeared to be nothing wrong, JARVIS had manged to reconnect to the tower sothe lights were on but on futher investigation they found broken shards of glass on the floor. Near the shards was a small puddle of blood, probaly Tony's.

After staring at the blood for a while, Natasha slipped away from the group and headed towards the door. Bruce tore his gaze from the blood and asked, "Natasha where are you headed?"

"I will go inform shield of this," Natasha said knowing the rest of them figured she wanted to be away from the room.

"Alright, but hurry Nat,"Clint said sofly.

Bruce soon slipped out to lock himself in his lab. Clint left soon after Bruce, probably to take his anger out on some targets. Steve stayed for a few minutes more before heading to the gym with the need to punch something. All in different places but thinking the same thing _'who could have done this and where was tony?'_

And I am done what do you guys think?

Leave reviews please I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: All right so here is the first chapter to Amnesia.

I forgot to add one more warning it's that Tony will have mid-back length hair and kitty ears and tail.

So onto the story.

_Amnesia_

Anthony woke up slowly feeling the sun on his face through the window. Slowly crawling from his bed he headed towards the restroom. When he got there he looked at his messy hair which he combed his fingers through. He soon caught sight of the circle of light in the middle of his chest. His fingers grazed the light which he was sure that it kept him alive. How he didn't he looked at the top of his head were he had a pair of furry ears which he carefuly folded back until they were camouflaged against his long hair.

A banging at his doot brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he exited his restroom and headed towards his apartment door. Before he got there a blur barged through his door and tackled him. Surprised, he fluffed out his tail and hissed.("I will leave you there a bit for you to imagine that. How many belive that is adorable?") There was a pregnant pause which was broken by laughter. He recognised the laugh belonging to Andrea (A: There I am! "shut up") his friend who had helped him ever since he had escaped from the lab with nothing exept a small kitten and his name. Standing, embarassed while Andy still laughing stood also.

Picking up Evan and stroking him Anthony asked,"So what did you come here for?"

"You seriously forgot?" Andy deadpanned, "We have to open to bookstore so get dressed."

"Alright," Anthony sighed putting down Evan. Looking into the mirror and glancing at the light in his chest he grabs some bandages and wraps his torso enough for it to not be seen through his shirt.

When he finished dressing he picked up Evan who meowed in protest then calming down and curling up when he was laid on the top of Anthony's head.

Heading down to the bookstore/cafe he and Andy opened, he wrapped his tail around his waist and under his shirt. As soon as he left the staircase he was assaulted by a hairbrush and hairties. Andy quickly pushed Evan("I'm sorry Evan please dont scratch me AAHHH!") off his head, brushed and tied Anthony's hair into a low ponytail. Anthony brushing this off as a normal occurence picked Evan up and placed him where he belonged("on his head").

Opening the Neko Bookstore he stood bored behind the cash register wishing something interesting happened. As if knowing his wishes the ground shook and out of the streets came 4 feet high carrots with sharp teeth and claws. Grinning he set down Evan and picked up a metal bat. Heading towards the door he turned and asked,"You coming or what?"

Andy also grinning picked another bat (A: Where do the bats come from? "They come from under the counter") and said," Of course my dear friend."

Out on the sidewalk they covered the door and hit any stray carrots heading towards the store where many scared people were hiding.

_With the Avengers_

After defeating the leader of the carrots they searched the city for stray carrots. Nearing the well known but not famous Neko Bookstore they froze when they heard a voice.

"Hey Andy do you think they're edible,"the voice said.

They all stared at each other knowing what they were all tninking _'Tony!'_

Running towards the voice the all said it at the same time.

"TONY!"

_End of Chapter_

I am done

Evan is a black cat with white spots and green eyes

Well see you later.


End file.
